The present invention relates to a caching scheme for a spatially distributed database.
Spatially distributed database systems suffer unique disadvantages. In a system where database information is kept within a central database, remote servers must establish costly communication connections with the central database each time it becomes necessary to create, retrieve or change database information. For distributed database systems, it becomes necessary to incur the cost of setting up and maintaining duplicates of the entire database at each region of service. The distributed database system incurs additional costs to maintain the databases and update the information contained therein.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a database system that serves spatially remote servers and that reduces costs of installation, operation and maintenance